


What you deserve

by Rareshipsgalore



Category: GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-20 09:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipsgalore/pseuds/Rareshipsgalore
Summary: Hey, I really wasn't thinking of doing this, but I'm bored, don't feel like drawing, and I'm alone, so let's do this, btw, this was a sequel to Connected Life, which I might go back and edit a but to fix errors and make it possibility more "smuttier" (if that's even a real word)





	1. Chapter 1

"-FREE US OF THE CURSES OF THE PAST!!!", Haruo shouts. 

Godzilla prepares his atomic breath, the lighting curves around his his body in a spherical shape and joins at the tip of his nose.

Haruo inhales and smiles. He now finds peace in his death.

The energy focuses and shoots up at the vulture. The machine explodes midair and a remaining fragment slams against Godzilla.

It is done now.

The End.

 

 

 

 

Or...

 

 

 

 

Miana stares, a tear falling.

"Haruo... need help!", the Houtua says as she finishes climbing the ladder she was hanging to. Once on the solid ground she starts dashing forward, stride after stride.

A million thoughts are racing through her head.

Why would he do this?

Why did he abandon her sister?

Why did he abandon his child? 

Why did he abandon his friends?

Why did he abandon her? 

Why did he use the Vulture?

Too many whys to count. The list is still going on. Now, she thinks back to their conversation. He was near Yuko's body, then he asked her if she "hated" Godzilla.

Should she have said something different?

After that he took Yuko's corpse and walked off. She climbed up the ladder to see why he took off, but it already happened, the idiot flew into Godzilla's hellfire.

And now it was up to her to save him. If there was a chance.

Her run felt like an eternity, but she eventually got close enough to hear the flames.

Miana stops at a skid and looks at a metal wing melting into nothing in front of her. She looks around and spots a tall rock nearby, she takes a running start and launches off of it to a tree trunk. She kicks from that to the ground where the rest of the nanometal contraption is.

It looks worse than she thought it was. There is a giant hole making 6/7ths of the Vulture missing.

She runs alongside it at peers in. He's still alive.

Maina's concern is building. It's been almost an hour since she's seen her husband and her sister, and she's still sitting on the mat. Is he being unfaithful to her, or are they in danger?

Seconds later panicked thoughts reach her as a group of her fellow Houtua rush by, carrying a person, her sister not far behind.

Maina stands up and grabs a hold of her.

'What's wrong?'

Miana holds her sister's hand and grips it tightly. Biting her lip, she lowers her head.

'There-there was an accident... Haruo did something, he took Yuko and flew at Godzilla. He is very hurt...'

'How hurt? Maina, how hurt is my husband?!'

Miana gripped her shoulder.

'You-you need to see this for yourself.'

When they got to a hut, the healers denied them enterance for several hours. When they were done, the chief let them in. He layed on a blanket in nothing but his undergarments. Half of his face, half of his torso, and his entire left arm showcased burn scars. His body was also covered in their golden dust that coated the egg their deity rested in.

Maina rushes over to Haruo's form. She gets to her knees and cups his face with a hand. He stirs at her touch and whimpers. His body tenses, then he exhales. Haruo's eyelids part slowly.

"Maina? Are you... dead too?"

"What you mean?", she asks in her normal broken speaking.

His right, undamaged eye, widens.

"Wha-? But we're all in danger-!"

"No, we're not.", she assured him.

He tries to sit up, but grunts in pain as he body falls back against the hard floor. He shouldn't be here. Alive. He needs to die. But everything on his left hurts. It all hurts too much now to stay awake, he tries to fight it, but he passes out.

Maina checks if he's okay, his heartbeat is slowing down, he just went out. 

She needs to know.

Miana pats her shoulder.

'What now?'

'I need to know why he did it, why he thinks we're in danger, why he tried to die, why he wants to.', Maina thinks as she places her index and middle finger on her husband's forehead. 

She closes her eyes and sees what he saw.

When he was trapped by Metphies, the Exif tried to persuade him why humanity was not worth it. They had brought about their own destroyers. That all life was meaningless and had no other purpose than to be ended by the Golden Wings.

She sees Haruo notice Mothra, Mothra breaks through Metphies' lies and frees him. While he falls, she sees herself falling with him. The lock in an embrace as she gives him information. She disappears and the eye shows up, then Ghidorah to feast on Haruo and the world.

Eventually Haruo destroys the eye and events proceed as they did. She gets to the part where Martin tells him of how they can now restart human civilization with Mechagodzilla. 

And then it happens. Metphies scares Haruo and tells him that as long as he hates Godzilla, Ghidorah can return, but with nobody to stand against him. Haruo panics, gets Yuko and the Vulture, and flies off to die.

Maina removes her hand and falls back, terrified. Terrified, but understanding. She sees that he wasn't being selfish, but selfless. 

He was willing to give up his life, happiness, and future as long as his child and wife were safe. He didn't think of anyone else but both her and her unborn one.

It broke her heart to see him like this.

The amount he was willing to sacrifice for their lives, it hurt.

Miana helped her sister off her back and sat her up. Miana noticed her sister's tears.

'What happened to him?'

'He tried to save us...'

'From what?'

'Death and oblivion.', she responds as she moves back to her sleeping beloved.

She caressed him and pulled him into her lap. Maina pulled the band off that pulled her hair back, he preferred her hair loose. She hugged his unconscious self to her and cried in the spot between his neck and shoulder. She rocked them back and forth for minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I really wasn't thinking of doing this, but I'm bored, don't feel like drawing, and I'm alone, so let's do this, btw, this was a sequel to Connected Life, which I might go back and edit a but to fix errors and make it possibility more "smuttier" (if that's even a real word)

GODZILLA

Hours passed since that annoying human flew into him. Them and their technology, poisoning his world.

Good riddens.

He was the last of his race hopefully, the King's planet has taken quite a beating ever since humanity decided they wanted to take a second shot. He's showed them, yet, he lost his son, a few of his subspecies, forests, and clearings. Not only that, but his old rival decided to poke his dumb-asses out of his portals once more.

Fuckin' humans.

Do they know when to quit? 

Regardless, he heard some stirring from his beloved a month or more ago. She's been in that egg for the past few thousand years, what has she been waiting for? Then again, he'd wait an eternity if that's what it took to be with her again. Oh, that moth had a way of lighting him up.

In the metaphorical and physical ways.

Soon, he'd go back to rest once more. Strange, he's just in the beginning stages of adulthood, yet it takes so long. But taking so long is what he thinks allows this world to be beautiful. The way he can just take a nap, then BOOM, everything's grown back and he can just wander. Wander for as long as he wants, see what's new, then sleep once more.

He's afraid, afraid that one of these days, he'll go to sleep and when he wakes up, he'll just be floating around in space, or maybe he won't awaken because the sun has swallowed him and his Earth whole, taking the solar system with them. Then again, Mothra's always doing some magic crap to save the lives she can. Either that or teleporting them all to another planet.

She's done it before, how else did they get here?

At least there's a human-like species without the self-destructive tendencies. They know when to leave him alone, and he's just fine with them treating the unhatched love-of-his-life like the queen she is.

One of these days, the light will shine on them again, and king and queen will rule with peace.

 

 

 

MAINA

She slept in the healing center that night, laying on a blanket just feet away from her husband. Her poor, charred husband.

He twitched.

She was instantly at his side, hands cupping his face. She looked at him once more, his entire upper right half of skin has darkened, his breathing is ragged. She lowers her head and places a few light kisses on his face. She moved her hands away from him and decided that he looked cold. She brought a soft blanket over to him and placed it on his body. 

He whined for a second before quieting down once more. She bit her knuckle. Maina lays back and moves closer to his left side. She lies on her own side and gets under the blanket with him. She misses his warmth.

Almost as if on cue, his left eye just barely opens. His breathing hitches and she looks up at his face. His head turns to see her, much to his own discomfort, and he gives and small smile. He reaches over and gently pulls her to him. 

"I'm s-so sorry, I-"

"Know what you did, just happy you still alive."

He is about to try getting up again, but she places her palm over his chest to stop him. She doesn't need him to hurt himself again or continue any suicidal thoughts.

"Stay."

"But I can't be ali-"

"STAY. No need to die, golden eye lie to Haruo. Haruo die mean Ghidorah win, and all Haruo sacrifice be for nothing. You stay. Live. Me, no...-", she pauses and ahe brings his good hand to her bulging stomach, "- We need Haruo alive. Mean everything to Maina. Haruo say he love Maina too. Maina and baby love Haruo."

Tears threaten to leave him for her care, but he forces the feeling down. Instead he places her head on his chest, her now-longer hair spilling everywhere and all over his lower face. It tickled him, and that brought slight discomfort, but this felt right...

He closes his eyes and let's rest take him once more as her caressed her arm with his thumb.

The next morning, Miana had stumbled in before the healers and giggled at the sight of the man she still loved laying next to his wife, curled up against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm done with this, I honestly can't care about writin this anymore and Transformers has more priority. So Imma head out
> 
> If you want to see anymore Harumainas go to twitter and search lecobboibeeboop harumaina, you'll find moi  
> Byes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why the fuck I wrote this


End file.
